Anisotropic magneto-resistive material changes the value of its electrical resistance in response to a change in an externally applied magnetic field, for example in response to a change in direction of the externally applied magnetic field. Anisotropic magneto-resistive (AMR) angle sensors exploit this property to develop an indication of angular position such as angular position of a shaft. In a typical embodiment, an AMR sensor is disposed in a fixed location, a magnet is attached to a rotating shaft proximate to the AMR sensor, and the AMR sensor develops an indication of the angular position of the shaft in response to changing orientation of the magnetic field produced by the rotating magnet.